coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8933 (29th June 2016)
Plot Amy berates Steve for letting Michelle go, pointing out she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Leanne tells Eva she's got an interview for a job in town as things have got complicated at the bistro. Jason hands over control at the yard to Phelan, prior to flying on to Koh Phi Phi in Thailand. Beth sees Kirk leaving No.3 in the morning and yells at him that he's broken her heart. Kirk admits to Chesney that he fell asleep over the board game and that’s why he didn’t come home. Chesney tells him it’s time to choose between Beth and Norris. Jason makes arrangements to visit Violet Wilson in Clapham prior to going on to Thailand. Maria lets herself into Carla’s flat and is startled to find Michelle there. She explains that the job on the cruise ship fell through but Steve mustn’t find out she’s back. She plans to fly to Ireland and visit her family. Steve's arm has recovered and he's dispensed with the sling. He tells Tim that he regrets losing Michelle. In the flower shop Tracy suffers a stab of pain and doubles over. Beth takes her to the medical centre. Prompted by Todd, Jason visits Sarah in the hospital. Leanne resigns from the bistro, leaving Robert flummoxed. Sarah wishes Jason well. Amy tells Maria how much she misses Michelle and how much Steve misses her too. Maria’s conflicted and tells Amy where Michelle actually is. Leanne apologises to Nick for messing him about but tells him she’s decided to go for a completely clean break. Nick’s understanding. Kirk finally snaps and tells Norris that Beth is his wife and he loves her. Beth’s thrilled. The Grimshaws toast Jason prior to his departure. Michelle heads out of the flat with her bags and is taken aback to find Steve waiting for her. Amy admits she set them up. Steve begs Michelle to give him another chance and makes her taxi take her round the corner to the Rovers. They are reconciled. A delighted Amy tells Ken the good news but continues to give Tracy short shrift. Jason says his goodbyes. Todd watches on suspiciously as Phelan promises to take care of everything. Phelan gives a smile of satisfaction as Jason's taxi pulls away. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Office and balcony *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Mother and baby unit Notes *Final appearance of Ryan Thomas as Jason Grimshaw. *This was the last of three episodes transmitted on this date and was broadcast at 9.30pm, immediately after the previous episode. This change to the schedules was due to coverage of the Euro 2016 football tournament. Intended to be the usual 7.30pm Wednesday edition, it was the only episode of the evening to carry a title sequence as well as its own cast and production credits. *The end credits carried an extra caption reading “In memory of Billy Emanuel”, a props dresser on the programme who had died recently. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason announces that he is leaving for Thailand, much to Phelan's delight; Amy berates Steve for letting Michelle go; and Leanne resigns from The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,950,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns